


Just Like Fire

by CelestialDayDreams



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Asura - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Guild Wars: Heart of Thorns, Guild Wars: Path of Fire, Human, Living World spoilers, Norn - Freeform, Slight Canon Divergence, Sylvari, charr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDayDreams/pseuds/CelestialDayDreams
Summary: With Zhaitan dead and merely a bad memory, Commander Liana Rohland hopes to enjoy some peace and quiet-as much as one is able to achieve-before the next Elder Dragon on the list. Fate, however, seems to have other plans for her. What starts as random attacks in the Shiverpeaks and Ascalon soon turns into a wild ride as she attempts to tackle the challenges that begin to bombard her. With new allies to watch her back, can Liana brave the coming storm? Or will everything she has worked for come crashing down?Contain spoilers for the human and norn personal stories, Living World seasons, Heart of Thorns, and Path of Fire (eventually). Story begins a few months after the fall of Zhaitan and will contain flashbacks to the personal story.





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I would like to apologize ahead of time for any spelling/grammatical errors that may pop up in this story. It's been a long while since I've done anything related to fanfiction and I'm doing what I can to get back into the saddle. I'll do what I can to improve and fix any should they pop up. 
> 
> Anyways, this has been something I wished to do for awhile ever since I started Living World 2, and I'm happy to be finally getting around to writing it. 
> 
> Fair warning to all readers, there are a bunch of spoilers to be expected.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this!

_"Hello there, norn! We're here from the Durmond Priory and your friend Steag has something that belongs to us!"_

_Liana glanced over at Hjalmar, shaking her head before turning towards the towering Son of Svanir Magister Sieran had been speaking to._

_"We're just here for Frostbeard," Liana addressed the norn, doing her best to look intimidating, "Bring us the sword he carries, and we won't hurt you."_

_The dragon cultist let out a deep, rumbling laugh._ Had a feeling that wouldn't work _Liana thought bitterly._

_"Pathetic little bookworms!" the cultist barked, "Steag Frostbeard is mighty. He will attack Lion's Arch, and we will show you all Dragon's power."_

Lion's Arch?! Oh no...

 _"Steag's blood sword is a holy relic of the dragon, Jormag. The dragon blesses Steag for his faithful service. He will lead us to victory!"_  
  
_"It's not too late. Please, think about what you're doing," Sieran pleaded, the sylvari trying to appeal to whatever humanity the cultist could possibly possess, "The dragon may give you power, but in exchange, he's made you slaves."_

 _"Abandon Dragon in his time of triumph?" the Son of Svanir replied with a snort, "Heh, why would we do that?"_  
  
_"Lion's Arch is filled with innocent people. You can't do this!" Hjalmar exclaimed, only for the Magister to rest a hand on his arm._  
  
_"They aren't listening, Novice. Time to switch to plan B."_  
  
_The air hummed with electricity as Sieran channeled her magic into the two daggers she wielded, staring down the Son of Svanir before them with a glare._  
  
_"Go get them!"_

* * *

  
**1326 AE, The Durmond Priory**  
  
"Liana? Hey, Liana!"  
  
The human jolted awake with a snort, sputtering slightly before glancing up at the norn staring down at her, who was doing his best not to laugh at the piece of parchment sticking to her forehead.  
  
"You didn't come to breakfast this morning, so I got worried. Managed to save you something before the novices devoured it all," the norn remarked, setting down a plate of fried eggs and roast meat on the desk before her, "Up late working on a project for Gixx, or something for Marshal Trahearne?"  
  
Liana let loose a yawn, stretching for a moment before grabbing for the plate. "Neither. I was looking over Sieran's notes again. I still keep thinking that I'll wake up one day and she'll be here telling us about her latest find, Mar."  
  
Hjalmar gave her a sympathetic glance before reaching forward, taking ahold of the journal she had been reading and flipping through the pages.  
  
"I'm still surprised Trahearne let you keep this. I figured it would have returned to the Grove with the rest of her belongings."  
  
Liana proceeded to nod as she began to wolf down her food. "That's what I thought as well, but he insisted that I keep ahold of it. Said Sieran would have wanted me to have it."  
  
"I could see how he'd think that. Sieran was just about family to us," Hjalmar replied, stopping at a page in their fallen friend's journal, "She recorded just about everything, didn't she?"  
  
"Eeyup. She even sketched out a few things as well. There's a drawing of that shadow shard-rune of holding mess we crafted up when we were working on a containment field for the Sanguinary Blade. Remember that?"  
  
The warrior let out a loud laugh. "How could I forget? I think I still have a few scars left from those shades we had to fight off."  
  
The corner of Liana's mouth twitched into a smirk as she finished off the remains of her breakfast. "Honestly, I think I was more scared of Gixx then I was of the shades or the possibility of the entire mountain coming down upon our heads. Asura can be downright intimidating when they're mad."  
  
"Ain't that the truth. There are times when I find myself thinking they're nearly as intimidating as a charr."  
  
She nodded as she finished her last scrap of meat before handing the plate back to Hjalmar. "Thanks for the breakfast, but I've got a feeling that wasn't the sole reason you came looking for me."  
  
"You'd be correct," the norn replied, setting Sieran's journal back down before taking Liana's plate, "I just spoke with Gixx. He's approved of my request for vacation time. He was also a bit amused that you were asking for permission for time off as well even though you outrank him."  
  
"It was mainly a request for some time off from any duties that were strictly for the Durmond Priory itself. Besides, I've told him he's still pretty much my boss whenever I'm in the building, even with me being second-in-command of the Pact forces."  
  
"Right...well, like I was saying. Vacation requests have been approved....and I honestly think we need to start it off by checking in on Mom and Dad."  
  
His statement brought a frown to her face as she turned to look at him. "Are they okay? The Svanir haven't been growing bolder, have they?"  
  
"Liana, you haven't spoken to them since Zhaitan fell three months ago. I know Mom's worried sick about you. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that I've been bringing you up in the messages I send home, she'd probably be storming up to the Priory or Fort Trinity looking for you."  
  
Liana winced, muttering a swear or two. "Wolf's teeth....you're right. I'm an idiot for not keeping them updated myself."  
  
"I could have told you that."  
  
"Har dee har har. Just give me a moment to clean up and we can head out."  
  
Most who would encounter Liana for the first time were usually caught off guard by the fact she hardly ever mentioned the Six Human Gods, the most she knew about them mainly being about Melandru and Kormir, and even that was considred miniscule at best. Having been raised by a shaman of Raven since before she could walk, the Spirits of the Wild-spirit guides most commonly revered by the norn-had always been a concept she was most familiar with, taking their stories and teachings to heart. She hadn't encountered anything about the Six until her first trip to the human city of Divinity's Reach.  
  
"It'll be nice to see Hoelbrak again. I'm even starting to miss the Svanir dogs that lurk about in their tunnels," Hjalmar exclaimed, earning a snort from Liana as she began to load a traveling bag with items.  
  
"You mean you miss knocking their heads together and sending them crying for their Dragon with their tails between their legs," she replied, throwing a bedroll at his head.  
  
He let out a laugh as he caught the bedroll. "Come on! Even you gotta admit breaking Svanir skulls is at least cathartic-!"  
  
"Excuse me...Magister Rohland?"  
  
Liana glanced up from her pack, turning her attention to a sylvari scholar standing in the doorway, rubbing the back of their head nervously as they held out a scroll.  
  
"Urgent letter from Divinity's Reach has arrived addressed to you....says it's from Logan Thackeray?"  
  
She frowned as she rose to her feet. "Wonder what Sparkles wants?" she murmurs as she crosses over and takes the scroll, breaking the seal. Once she's unfurled it, she begins to read aloud:  
  
_Dear Liana,_  
_I reach out to you with the utmost urgency. It has been brought to my attention by two other members of Destiny's Edge that they're experiencing some trouble in Hoelbrak and the Black Citadel. Something, or someone, is burning both norn and charr out of their homes and forcing them to seek shelter and security in the cities. This is unprecedented, and I'm concerned. As a favor to my friends, I'm asking you to travel to one or both of these cities and see if you can offer any assistance. If this is as bad as they say, it may eventually threaten Krytan citizens as well. You're the perfect choice to deal with this. I'd help, but I have the queen's business to attend to._  
_-Logan_  
  
Liana bit her lip once she finished reading the letter. The situation sounded dire indeed, and Logan was right, it did sound like a job for her. At the same time, however, she was mentally cursing the fact on the timing of the letter. She glanced over at her adoptive brother, who was crossing his arms with a frown.  
  
"Think you could look ahead into the situation in Hoelbrak for me while I head out for the Black Citadel, Hjalmar?"  
  
"What about Mom and Dad?" he asked, his brow furrowing, "Wouldn't it be best to investigate Hoelbrak first before going to aid the Black Citadel?"  
  
"Normally, I'd agree with you, but I think it might be best to see about giving Rytlock a hand," she explained, "They already have to deal with Flame Legion and the Ascalonian ghosts. He'll be anxious to get this matter dealt with so they can focus on those threats."  
  
"Fair enough. Do you still plan on coming to Hoelbrak?"  
  
"Well, ofcourse! Raven's beak, Mar, I'm just going to go help Rytlock with his share of trouble. I'll be there to help you out with whatever issue Eir is running into."  
  
"I know you will," the norn began as he headed out the door, turning slightly to give Liana a smirk, "Otherwise I'd hunt you down and drag you back to the Shiverpeaks myself."  
  
"Will you just get going, skritt-head?" she laughed, throwing a crumpled wad of paper at Hjalmar as he continued on his way, the norn's own chuckling echoing for sometime down the hall before fading away.  
  
Shaking her head, Liana returned to her desk, knocking on its surface a few times. "Nyla? Come on, sleepy kitty, wake up."  
  
A chuffing sound is heard as a large tiger pokes her head out from under the desk, looking up at Liana with a disgruntled expression, clearly not pleased at having her nap disturbed.  
  
"Come on, pretty girl, we gotta get going," the ranger chimed as she grabbed ahold of her bow and quiver of arrows, "Logan wants us to go visit Rytlock at the Black Citadel. You ready to see Tribune Brimstone again?"  
  
At the mention of the charr's name, Nyla appeared to perk up immediately, a rumbling noise emitting from her as she darted out from under the desk and towards Liana's side, gingerly grabbing a hold of the human's jacket with her jaws and started to pull her towards the door.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Liana laughed, carefully pulling herself free, "By the Bear, Nyla, hold your horses! We'll get moving as soon as I have all my stuff packed!"  
  
The tiger let out a grunt before stalking towards the doorway and sitting down, her eyes fixed upon the ranger while her tail flicked with impaitence.  
  
Liana sighed and shook her head as she returned to packing her belongings, reaching for Sieran's journal in the process. _Well at least one of us is giddy about getting back to work._


	2. Retaking Cragstead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at the Black Citadel, Liana finds herself being sent to Hoelbrak instead to aid the norn at the request of Rytlock Brimstone, who is overwhelmed by the amount of refugees coming to him. With the help of Hjalmar and a young guardian claiming to be related to a member of Destiny's Edge, Liana finds herself going head to head against an unusual alliance between the Flame Legion and dredge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this took awhile, but chapter 2 is finally here! 
> 
> Since I haven't played any of Season 1 of the Living World storyline, there is a good chance for inaccuracies involving all the fights and scenarios. I'll do my best to get as close to it as I possibly can. 
> 
> I would also like to proclaim that I'm pretty crummy at writing fight scenes, but I swear I'll try my best to improve on that.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can, and let me know how the chapter is! Thank you!

The smell of of engine grease and molten metal wafted past Liana's nose as she stepped through the Asuran Gate and into The Black Citadel, a massive city constructed of iron and built upon the ruins of the human city of Rin. Commanded by Imperator Smodur the Unflinching of the Iron Legion, the Black Citadel served as both the headquarters of the High Legions in Ascalon as well as the testing and manufacturing grounds for the Iron Legion's armaments.  
  
As Liana neared the Blood Tribune Quarters within the Imperator's Core, she could already hear the rising noise of a heated arguement. One of the voices she easily recognized as Logan's friend and Blood Legion Tribune Rytlock Brimstone. The other voice was of a younger male, the tone in his voice fearful and desperate as he attempted to persuade the charr.

"You have to send troops! My friends, my home. We're loosing everything. People are dying!"  
  
"Who do you think you are, pup, barging into my office like this?" snarled Rytlock, the stress from all the refugees arriving at the Black Citadel becoming apparent with each word.  
  
"My people are hunters. They don't know a thing about fighting an army!"  
  
"That may be true, but that doesn't make me your keeper! You're in the wrong place. Go talk to Knut Whitebear. I'm up to my eyeballs with refugees."  
  
"I'm Eir's son. I heard...I thought you would help."  
  
Liana found herself freezing outside the Tribune's door at that last sentence. She didn't have much time to think it over, for as soon as the sentence was uttered, an ear-splitting roar erupted from the room.  
  
"Eir has no son! Now get your mangy hide out of my office this instant!"  
  
The door swung open and Liana nearly collided with a rather tall norn storming out of the Tribune's quarters. Firey red hair trailed behind him in a braid and piercing green eyes gleamed with anger as he stomped away, muttering a few choice words that she was certain would have angered Rytlock even further.  
  
_This day is becoming more and more interesting_ she thought as she ducked into the Tribune's office.  
  
Laria Sharpeye, the aide-de-camp to the Tribune, glanced over at Liana with a worried expression.  
  
"I'd approach Tribune Brimstone with caution if I were you, Commander," she hissed, "He's not happy I let that young norn in."  
  
The ranger proceeded to nod as she approached the desk where Rytlock sat, the charr appearing to try and distract himself with reports in order to get his mind off of the confrontation.  
  
"You better have a very good reason letting another tourist in, Sharpeye."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Rytlock. What's got your tail in a twist?"  
  
Rytlock immediately tore himself from the reports, appearing somewhat relieved to see Liana.  
  
"Commander! This is an unexpected visit. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Logan sent me to lend you a hand," she replied, the corner of her mouth twitching into a smirk as Nyla darted around the desk and proceeded to headbutt the charr's paw, "That, and someone was pretty excited to see you again."  
  
"Hate to burst Nyla's bubble, but I'm not really in a visiting mood," Rytlock growled as he rubbed the tiger behind the ears, "The High Legions are spread so thin, we've got cooks out scouting the mountains for Flame Legion. Just what kind of help are you offering?"  
  
Liana merely shrugged, snapping her fingers to draw Nyla's attention back to her. "Whatever you need, to be honest. I could try and help pull the Flame Legion off your back or take care of some of the ghosts."  
  
"That can wait. Right now, I'd like for you to take a message to Knut Whitebear for me. His people are coming to me for help. Their situation is as rough as ours; maybe he could use some help, too."  
  
"Sure, I can do that. First things first, though. Why didn't you offer to help that norn out?"  
  
The charr bristled slightly. "Two reasons. First, we've got our hands full. I can't spare a single soldier for the norn when my own people are dying and the Flame Legion are burning our assets. And second, he lied to me."  
  
"What did he lie to you about?"  
  
"He's claiming he's Eir's son. I've known her for years. She would have told me if she had any kids."  
  
Liana frowned. The tribune had a point, Eir would have probably told someone if she had any sort of family. At the same time though, the mere thought of her keeping something like that a secret was plausible, although she refrained from telling Rytlock that given the charr was already aggravated.  
  
"Alright then.....so you want me to tackle the issue with Hoelbrak first?"  
  
"It would be appreciated. Then after you take care of Whitebear's mess, I could use your hand with another matter. Just do what you can to make sure that cub doesn't come crawling back pleading for help again."  
  
"As you wish. Come on, Nyla," Liana called, glancing over her shoulder as she began to take her leave, "Catch you later, Sourpuss."  
  
"Rah! Remind me to gut Logan for telling you about that nickname!"  
  
The ranger couldn't help but laugh as she exited the Tribune's office, shaking her head as she neared the spiraling staircase that led back to the ground floor.  
  
"Let's go see if we can find our new friend, girl," Liana said as she and her pet hurried down the steps, hoping the catch the norn before he heads for Hoelbrak.  
  
It didn't take her long to spot the norn in question, his flaming red hair almost like a beacon as he was making his way towards the Asuran Gate that would lead to the hub in Lion's Arch and eventually to Hoelbrak. What became cumbersome, however, was the bustling crowd that seperated her from the individual she was trying to reach.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me! Can you wait a moment? Please wait-...Oh, Mother of Bear and all of her wacky nephews!"  
  
Liana gritted her teeth as she pushed through the crowd to try and reach him, yet it seemed like the norn was getting further and further away. In a final act to get his attention, she stuck her fingers in her mouth and let loose a shrill whistle. _If he doesn't respond to this, I'll eat my own bow._  
  
**"Oi! _EIRSSON!_ "**  
  
That finally captured his attention as he glanced around wildly before spotting the human waving frantically at him. A look of confusion spread across his face as he stepped off to the side, allowing Liana to catch up to him.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked once she approached, wondering how she happened to know his name.  
  
"No, but I think I can help you all the same," she replied, clearing her throat slightly, "I, erm, couldn't help but overhear you arguing with Tribune Brimstone."  
  
At the mention of the charr, the norn grimaced slightly before turning to glare up at the Imperator's Core. "Flame Legion and Dredge have recently been attacking my homestead, killing and kidnapping anyone they get their claws on. My people are in danger, and that mighty tribune won't help. I'm not asking him to go himself, just to send some troops."  
  
"He's got a lot of things on his plate right now, the Ascalonian Ghosts just to name one of them. He was pretty harsh to you, though."  
  
"Eh, it's no skin off my dolyak," the norn replied with a shrug, "I'll just go speak with Knut Whitebear in Hoelbrak. He's a wise man. He'll listen to reason."  
  
Liana proceeded to nod. "You might have better luck with him. Why didn't you go to Hoelbrak first, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
He sighed. "Let's just say I have ghosts from my past there that I try to avoid, my mother to be more specific. It never ends well whenever she and I are in the same room. I barely know her anyway."  
  
"Well, would you like for me to come with you? I could help you convince Knut to send some muscle?"  
  
The offer seems to catch the norn by surprise before a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"That would be great, actually! I could use all the help I can get."  
  
"Then it's settled," she replied, finding his smile to be contagious, "I've got a few things I need to look into here real quick, but I'll meet up with you as soon as I'm able to."  
  
"I'll be seeing you in Hoelbrak then," he exclaimed, extending a hand for her to shake, "I'm Braham, by the way. Braham Eirsson. You've probably heard of my mother...she's Eir Stegalkin of Destiny's Edge. Not exactly bragging, mind you. I take more after my father."  
  
Liana grasped ahold of his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Braham. I'm Liana Rohland."

* * *

 

 _At least Hjalmar will be happy to see me sooner, even if it means I'll have to return to the Black Citadel once this mess is cleared up,_ Liana thought as she stepped through the waygate and into the crisp mountain air of the Shiverpeaks.  
  
Even as she tried to reconnect to her human roots, Liana would always consider the norn city of Hoelbrak her home. She had practically grew up her entire life here until she set out for Kryta at the age of seventeen, and even though she had grown to love it, she preferred the ice and snow over the walled up city of Divinity's Reach. A smile formed on her lips as she breathed in deeply before hurrying off towards the Great Lodge, returning a few shouts of greeting as she made her way to Knut Whitebear's Loft.  
  
Knut Whitebear was an elder of the norn and the Master of the Great Lodge. Some would even consider him the leader of the norn, although the concept of leadership amongst norn was poorly defined. His grandsire, Aesgir Dragonrender, led the norn south to where Hoelbrak now stood from the ravages of the Elder Ice Dragon Jormag, even managing to strike out a tooth from the jaws of the mighty beast, a tooth that now stood within the middle of the Great Lodge. The norn believed that one day a hero would come and break the tooth, signaling the time for them to head north and face Jormag in an attempt to reclaim their lands. So far, none have managed to pierce the frozen fang that stood as a testament to Aesgir's legend.  
  
As she began to push open the doors leading to the Loft, Liana found herself once more evesdropping on a conversation.  
  
"-The smart ones are evacuating, coming here, where we can protect them."  
  
"The smart ones? You mean the wounded and near-death ones! The fierce are fighting. _Dying!_ "  
  
_That doesn't sound good,_ she thought, quickly throwing the door open and hurrying inside.  
  
Inside, she found Braham was already pleading with Knut Whitebear. Beside him was Eir Stegalkin-who Liana noticed possessed a look of saddness as she stared at Braham-and her direwolf Garm. Hjalmar stood off to the side, a concerned frown on his face that quickly disappeared when he spotted her, immediately waving to her before jogging over to where she stood.  
  
"Thought you were going to be helping Tribune Brimstone," he whispered.  
  
"Bit of a change of plans," she hissed, keeping an eye on Braham, "He wants me to help with Knut first so he doens't have any more refugees flooding the citadel."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't spare anyone," Knut gently explained, "Perhaps you could find others who will help you?"  
  
"What about you, Eir?" Braham asked, appearing to finally acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Braham, you need to stay here, in Hoelbrak," Eir began, "The people of Cragstead will-"  
  
" **No** ," he snarled, his hands clenching into fists, " _You_ stay, cowering around your bonfires. As soon as I restock my supplies, I'm going to get my people."  
  
"Braham, I didn't mean-!" Eir called out as the young norn turned on his heel and stalked out of the loft, a sigh escaping her as she brought a hand to her temple.  
  
"Who was that kid?" Knut inquired, turning to glance over at the famed ranger.  
  
"My son."  
  
"Hmm...I see the resemblance. He has your stubborness."  
  
"I didn't know Eir had a son," Hjalmar murmured, surprised at the revelation, "She mention any of that to you, sis?"  
  
Liana did not answer, instead choosing to bolt after Braham, her brother swearing under his breath as he hurried to catch up with her.  
  
"Braham! Hey, Braham! Wait!" Liana hollered as she chased after him, nearly colliding with him when he finally stops and turns around to face her, the frustration apparent on his face, "I caught the tail end of that....are you going to be alright?"  
  
"I'm _fine_ ," Braham muttered through gritted teeth, "I just shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. It looks as though I'll have to go back to Cragstead alone."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Hjalmar questioned, crossing his arms with a frown.  
  
Braham turned to look at him, having to crane his neck up as he only came up to the warrior's shoulder. "I don't have much of a choice. Some of my steaders refused to leave. They're going to be massacred if I don't."  
  
"Well, if you think you're going alone, you've got another thing coming," Liana exclaimed, "Knocking dredge and Flame Legion heads together happens to be one of my many talents. We can swoop in, save your friends, and send a bunch of skritt heads running before suppertime. It'll be cherry!"  
  
Braham's face is filled with surprise before a broad grin spreads across his face- _Raven's beak, he's got a beautiful smile!_ -while Hjalmar proceeded to raise an eyebrow at her statement.  
  
"Spirits guide you!" Braham exclaimed, clasping a hand on Liana's shoulder, "I'll meet you at the gates of Cragstead, in Wayfarer Foothills. I have to gather supplies, but I'll be there. Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome. Hjalmar and I will see you there soon."  
  
"I'll hold you to that, Liana. Again, thank you!"  
  
As Braham proceeded to run off to gather supplies, Hjalmar turned and glanced down at Liana, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "'It'll be cherry'? Really?"  
  
Liana sighed. "I know, I know. I've been finding myself saying that a lot lately since...you know."  
  
The warrior proceeded to chuckle slightly before glancing off in the direction Braham had taken off. "I'm glad you said something about going to Cragstead. I was worried I would have to drag you there myself."  
  
His statement earned him a frown as Liana turned to look at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was speaking with Eir before your friend showed up. Mom and Dad had left for Cragstead several days ago. No one's heard from them since the refugees started pooling in."

* * *

 

Liana gritted her teeth as she nocked an arrow to her bow, glancing around the pillar from where she had taken cover. After learning from Hjalmar that their parents may be caught up in the carnage at Cragstead, she wasted no time rushing out to the northeastern part of the Wayfarer Foothills. As soon as Braham arrived, she was already barreling through the gate, sending a barrage of arrows flying towards charr and dredge alike. 

Braham proved himself to be a formidable fighter, revealing himself to be a Guardian as he delivered blow after blow to the invaders, his weapons of choice being a shield and a mace that one could easily wield two-handed hammer. Both he and Hjalmar would charge into the fray-their foes either falling to Braham's mace or Hjalmar's axes-while Liana would provide covering fire. Nyla darted in between the two men, claws raking and teeth tearing into flesh as the group tore through the invaders, eventually clearing the lower half of the homestead.  
  
"This can't be everyone," Hjalmar grunted, using healing magic to tend to a burn on his side.  
  
"They're probably up at Wolf's Shrine," Braham replied as he helped Liana retrieve arrows, "Please, Wolf, let us not be too late."

"We'll find them, Raven willing," Liana assured him, ignoring the confused look on his face as they hurried up the steps to the cave, "We're going to do everything we can to get everyone out of here in one piece."  
  
"Wolf's teeth-There they are! Hurry!" the guardian cried as soon as he spotted the remaining steaders, charging in quickly as the ringleader appeared through a portal, "Hey, ugly!"  
  
The charr glanced over at Braham and let out a harsh laugh. "You're kidding, right? Look at you! I'm surprised you can even lift that mace!"

Braham snarled, his eyes alight with rage. "This mace will be the last thing you ever see!"  
  
"Pah! I'm going to enjoy punishing you, whelp!"

The fight itself seemed almost never ending, the charr possessing both Flame magic and dredge sonic weaponry as he fired down upon the four, his attacks relentless and unforgiving. Braham gritted his teeth as he channeled magic to keep a protective barrier up to shield the group from the strikes, fire and sonic resonance rained down upon them. Liana grimaced as she peered around him, her arrows seeming to have little affect on the charr. It wasn't long before an idea struck her and she quickly turned to the guardian.  
  
"Braham, do you think you can get close enough to knock that rifle out of his hands?"  
  
"Maybe. Yeah, I think I can," he replied with a grunt, glancing over his shoulder at her, "Why, you got a plan?"  
  
"I might, but there's no way Nyla will be able to get close enough with him firing that sonic peashooter everywhere unless we can get it away from him."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Get ready!"  
  
With a shout, Braham let the barrier down and charged forward, striking the charr with the flat of his shield. The blow managed to daze the charr for a moment, as well as send his rifle skidding across the cavern floor. As soon as she saw the weapon go flying, Liana wasted no time in shouting a command.  
  
"Nyla, now! Go for the throat!"  
  
"Raah! You'll pay for that, you mangy-!"  
  
The charr had no time to finish his sentence before the tiger was upon him, fangs tearing into his throat while claws raked deep into his flesh. With a gurgled cry, the ringleader toppled backwards to the ground, a look of rage forever plastered across his face.  
  
The group paused for a moment to catch their breath, weary from the battle before turning their attention towards the imprisoned steaders.  
  
"Oh, my young wolf, we should never have stayed behind!" a norn that seemed to be the head of the group lamented, "I'm glad to see friendly faces."  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, Ornan," Braham replied, stepping forwards to break his restraints, "C'mon. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Braham....they took Ottilia and her family."  
  
Braham froze for a moment with a look of shock before quickly giving in to anger. "They _what?!_ Where? _Why!?_ "  
  
"They're collecting prisoners. I don't know where they took them or why. We were going to be next when you and your friends showed up."

Liana glanced over at Braham with concern while Hjalmar began to search through the crowd for their parents, hesitating for a moment before approaching him.  
  
"Braham?"  
  
"I hate this! We have to find Ottilia-and her family-but first, I have to make sure these steaders are okay. I've got this under control."  
  
"Braham, are you sure you're okay?" she asked, resting a hand on his arm.  
  
"I'll be fine," he muttered, his face clouded with anger and slight distress, "Thanks for your help. That was a bigger mess than I expected. I wish we could have stopped those machines from getting away."  
  
"You did your best."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess sometimes your best just isn't good enough."  
  
"Hey. You'll rescue them."-a pause- "We'll rescue them. I want to make sure everyone of those bastards pay for what they've done here."  
  
Braham couldn't help but grin. "I'll be sure to let you know if I catch wind of anything then."  
  
"Thanks. So, now what?"  
  
"I want to tell Brimstone and Whitebear that we managed without their help. Rub it in their faces, you know?" he replied, his grin turning into a smirk, "Tell you what. You go tell Brimstone. I hear he's in the middle of a big meeting in the Imperator's Core."  
  
"Sure, I'll go let Sourpuss know. You going to inform Whitebear, I take it?"  
  
The guardian seemed a bit shocked by her nickname for the Tribune before composing himself. "First things first, I have to get these people to Hoelbrak. Once they're safe and healed and fed, I'll find out how I can rescue those who were taken."  
  
"Why didn't everyone evacuate when they had the chance?"  
  
"Too proud to admit they couldn't win against that enemy. This is our home."  
  
_Bugnuts, Liana, you should know this!_ she thought before coughing nervously. "Sooo....Cragstead is your home too, I take it?"  
  
"Yeah. I've lived here since I was an infant with my father, Borje the Sun Chaser. He died when I was young, but I stayed and lived with Yngvi Rugnar. He and his mate have taught me well."  
  
Liana nodded for a moment before a sly grin began to tug at the corner of her mouth. "Right then. So, who's this Ottilia I've been hearing about? Close friend of yours?"  
  
Braham proceeded to sputter, his face turning a deep shade of red. "Ottilia? Who's Ottilia? Well, she lives in Cragstead, and she's... kind of beautiful. I mean sweet! She's nice, okay?"  
  
The ranger broke into laughter, patting him on the arm. "Relax, Braham. I'm not trying to interrogate you. We'll find her, I promise-"  
  
"Liana! Over here!"

Liana immediately snapped her head towards the direction Hjalmar was shouting from, her eyes widening. "MOM!"  
  
She bolted towards her brother and the norn woman accompanying him, throwing her arms around the latter as soon as she reached her. Nyla chuffed loudly and darted towards a large snow leopard trailing behind the woman, rubbing up against him.  
  
"Thank the Spirits!" Liana exclaimed, "When Mar told me you and Dad got caught up in all of this, I thought-!"  
  
The woman held on to Liana for a few seconds before pulling back, her face filled with anguish as she stared down at her daughter.  
  
"Liana," she began slowly, her voice shaking as though she was struggling not to cry, "They took your father."  
  
Liana felt as though someone had driven a knife into her stomach and twisted the blade. "What..?"  
  
"He saw them rounding up people and attempted to go after them. By the time I was able to break free from the fighting, he was already gone."  
  
The urge to burst into tears began to bubble up inside her, only to be forced away as Liana angrily rubbed at her eyes.  
  
"We'll...we'll find him," she choked out, "By the Bear, if anything has happened to him-!"  
  
"Um...."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder to find Braham standing there, scratching the back of his head and possessing a rather puzzled look. Clearing her throat slightly, she stepped back and turned to fully face him.  
  
"Sorry...forgot my manners for a moment. Mother, this is Braham Eirsson. He alerted me about the attack here on Cragstead. Braham, this is my mother, Astrid Windrider."

"Oh! Erm, nice to meet you," he began, glancing between Liana and Astrid with a frown.  
  
Liana found herself smirking in amusement at his reaction. "You were expecting humans when I said my parents might have been caught up in the fighting?"  
  
A sheepish look appeared on the guardian's face. "Yeah..sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Braham," she replied with a small chuckle, "I should have told you that before we threw ourselves into the fray."  
  
Astrid sighed, shaking her head for a moment before turning to look at Braham. "I'm glad you were able to find aid. I'm not sure what would have happened had they managed to accomplish their goal."  
  
"Couldn't stand aside and do nothing," he replied, "I'm just lucky I ran into Liana."  
  
"She does have a habit of showing up when others need help," Astrid chuckled before glancing over at Liana, "I'll need to gather my things and see if I can find any trace of your father. If I'm lucky, he might have managed to get away."  
  
"You said he went after the prisoners that were dragged away, Mom," Liana pointed out, "I doubt he would abandon them to whatever fate awaits them."  
  
The elder ranger sighed. "I know. I just hope the Spirits are watching out for him. You do plan on aiding the search once you've helped Tribune Brimstone?"  
  
"I don't think Raven would forgive me if I didn't. I promise I'll be back once I take care of things in Ascalon."  
  
"Until we meet again, may Snow Leopard guide your steps. Thorir! To me!"

The snow leopard let loose a snort before following Astrid out of the shrine, the latter quickly grabbing ahold of a discarded bow on their way to the gates. Liana watched them leave until they disappeared from sight before turning to face Braham.  
  
"You'll send word to me if you hear anything, right?" she asked, a desperate tone clinging to her words, "The first chance you get, if possible?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll definitely let you know if I hear anything," Braham assured her, "There anything about your father I should know about in case I stumble across anything regarding him?"  
  
"Just keep your eyes out for a grouchy looking necromancer that goes by the name of Thrain Ravenseeker. He'll also have a few scars going down the right side of his face that he earned combating an Icebrood."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. Erm, hey..I hope you'll be able to find your father safe and sound."  
  
A small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you...I hope you're able to find Ottilia in the same condition as well."  
  
Braham returned the smile before clearing his throat. "I better get ready to help escort everyone to Hoelbrak. They'll be wanting to leave soon once everyone is accounted for."  
  
"I'll come with you," Hjalmar announced, "You'll need the extra muscle, especially in case the Svanir decide to get gutsy."  
  
"Thanks, Hjalmar," the guardian replied gratefully before turning back to Liana, "I'll see you once I find a promising lead, then. May the Spirits of the Wild watch over you, friend."  
  
"You too, Braham. Take care of yourself."  
  
Braham nodded before turning to check on the remaining steaders, while Hjalmar lingered behind for a moment to speak with Liana.  
  
"Hey. Dad's going to be alright, sis," he assured her, patting her on the back, "He may be old, but that wolf still has teeth. I hate to be any charr or dredge that gets in his way."  
  
"I hope you're right," she sighed, "Be sure to let me know if you hear anything as well, alright?"  
  
"You got it. Good luck in Ascalon, Liana."  
  
As the crowd began to pool out of the cave, Liana allowed herself to sink to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest as the tears she had been holding in began to escape. Nyla rumbled slightly as she curled up next to her, licking the human's hand in an attempt to offer comfort as the ranger began to shake with sobs.  
  
_Raven, hear my plea.....please keep my father safe until I can find him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!


	3. Liberating the Hatchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again returning to Ascalon, Liana is informed of a Blood Legion training facility and hatchery falling under attack by the Flame Legion, and is sent by Rytlock to aid a charr ranger Rox in reclaiming it. Upon arriving, though, she finds the hatchery under attack by a group composing of Flame Legion and Dredge-just like the one that had attacked Cragstead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First off, I want to apologize for how long this update has taken. Real life and writer's block are both to blame for that. I'll try my best to keep updates a bit more consistent as much as possible. 
> 
> I would also like to apologize again for the crummy fight scenes. I may return to this chapter at a later date and try to improve them. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can, and let me know how the chapter is! Thank you!

Once Liana was able to get her bearings together, she hastily made her way back to the Black Citadel, not even bothering to slow down as she jumped between asuran waygates to reach the charr capital. Her mind was racing as she struggled to remain calm, trying not to think of what possible danger her father might be in the hands of his captors.

 _He's going to be fine, Liana, relax!_ she thought as she began the climb up to the Imperator's Core once more, _Dad's been through rougher scraps! He's probably fighting his way to freedom right now!_

_But what if he's not? What if something terrible has happened to him?_

"-talk about that later. I've got a mission for you. You're aware of the refugee situation."

Liana glanced up immediately when she heard Rytlock's voice. The Blood Tribune was speaking to a young female charr with sandy brown fur and a dark red mane. Going by her armor and choice of weaponry, the charr was a ranger like Liana, although the human couldn't find a pet by her side. Nearby was a large group of charr officials seeming to be discussing the threat of the dredge and Flame Legion alliance. She recognized a few of the members present, such as Imperator Smodur the Unflinching, Tribunes Torga Desertgrave of Ash and Bhuer Goreblade of Iron, as well as Mia Kindleshot, whom Liana vaguely remembered from a party a year ago at Minister Caudecus' estate that resulted in said Minister being relocated to the palace 'for his safety'.

"Yes, Tribune," the charr replied, her grip on the short bow in her hands tightening,  "I heard the Flame Legion have been mobilizing in northern Diessa Plateau."

"You heard right," Rytlock growled, "They're mucking with our assets up there, and it's singeing my fur. I need you to secure that hatchery we discussed. You think you can handle that?"

"Yes, Tribune. I'll leave right away."

"Good. Take any support you can find. You're likely to need it."

"Yes, Tribune!" the charr exclaimed before leaving to go gather supplies for the mission.

 _Maybe now I can see what Sourpuss wants,_ Liana thought before clearing her throat loudly.

Rytlock immediately turned to face her, the anger present across his face seeming to have fade away slightly.

"Commander, welcome. Unfortunately, this is a private defense quorum. Of course, if you have time, I would ask a favor of you."

"Well, I did say I'd come back after I took care of something for Whitebear like you asked," she replied, "I've got a report from the Wayfarer Foothills."

"Where? Oh, yeah. That norn kid," he grumbled, snarling slightly as he recalled the guardian, "You went with him? How'd that turn out?"

"Better than expected. We managed to take back his homestead, but things are rough over there."

"Things are rough everywhere. You want a taste of it? I've got a soldier who could use some back-up. Name's Rox. I just gave her a mission to protect some Blood Legion assets. What do you say?"

"Sure, I'm game. Just tell me where I need to go."

"The North Nolan hatchery is in Diessa Plateau. Just outside the citadel's northern gate. The hatchery is northwest of the town. Go quickly. Rox'll be heading there soon."

"You got it. Catch you later, Rytlock," Liana acknowledged before hurrying off to look for Rox.

She soon found her gathering a few extra weapons, among them what looked to be a greatsword as well as a few daggers.

"You Rox?"

The charr immediately turned around, her muzzle twisting slightly in a frown as she gave the human a critical eye. "Depends on who's asking."

"I'm Liana Rohland," she replied, extending a hand out to her, "Tribune Brimstone asked me to give you a hand with your mission. Something about a hatchery?"

Rox's frown immediately became a grimace as took ahold of her hand and gave it a shake. "You'd be correct. It's under attack by the Flame Legion and the terrible things they're doing sicken me. Those poor defenseless baby devourers won't be able to stand a chance."

Devourers were scorpion-like arachnids with two tails, capable of thriving in arid and humid climates. Some were even able to grow to gargantuan sizes and for awhile were used by the charr as siege mounts. Nowadays, they were commonly the preferred pet of many a charr ranger. As intimidating and dangerous as they were, Liana couldn't help but admit to having a certain fondness for them.

"If it's one thing I'm good at, it's bashing Flame Legion skulls in," Liana proclaimed, cracking her knuckles, "How does one get to the hatchery, then?"

"Head out the northern gate of the Black Citadel into Diessa Plateau. That's Nolan. Just go northwest of the town, you'll find the hatchery. You can't miss it."

"Thanks! Erm....if it's alright to ask, why is this hatchery such an important asset?"

"It's one of the largest Blood Legion hatcheries and training facilities," Rox explained as she hauled herself off the ground, "We've got a lot of resources invested in it. If it were compromised, it would be a terrible loss."

"If it's so important, why isn't Rytlock sending other soldiers with you?"

"Blood Legion personnel are stretched thin protecting the citadel and preparing for war. Besides, I know a test when I see one!"

The statement caused Liana to raise a brow in surprise. "A test?"

Rox nodded with enthusiasm. "Tribune Brimstone wants to see if I'm resourceful. I'm trying out for his warband, you know?"

"His warband?"

"Yeah. I lost my warband in a mining explosion. I'm gladium. Does that bother you?"

Gladium were charr who lost their warband, and considered the lowest of the low in charr society. Usually the last one left standing or the one to turn coward, gladium would either try to find a new warband to call home, or find their place outside of charr society.

"Doesn't bother me a bit," Liana responded, "As long as you'll have my back out there, I'll have yours."

"Good to know," Rox rumbled slightly before glancing down at Nyla, who was looking at the charr from behind the human ranger, "Interesting pet you've got there. You don't really see alot of tigers these days."

Liana puffed up her chest slightly and rested a hand on Nyla's head. "I've had Nyla ever since she was a cub. Bit of a long story, really."

"I'd be happy to listen to it sometime," the charr chuckled, "Right now, though, we've got a hatchery that needs our help. Bring a friend if you can."

"I'll see if I can. Meet you there."

* * *

 

The North Nolan Hatchery was in as much disarray as Cragstead had been in. Dredge and Flame Legion were popping out of the woodwork in what seemed like never-ending waves, and Liana's ears were ringing with the cacophony of sonic weaponry echoing throughout the hatchery.

"Rah! We've got to do something! Those sonic devices are hurting the devourers!" Rox snarled as she glanced over from behind their hiding spot at the large cluster of hatchlings rendered immobile by sonic emitters.

Liana gritted her teeth as she stashed her bow away, quickly reaching for the greatsword strapped to her back. "Do what you can to cover me. I'll go try and smash the emitters and see if we can get the little guys to help us fight."

The charr proceeded to nod as she reached for an arrow in her quiver. "Watch yourself. Those emitters pack quite the punch."

Liana made a sound of acknowledgement before leaping out from their hiding place, darting about as fire and sonic vibrations began to rain down upon her while Rox began to pick off the attackers. Each shattered emitter brought at least three or four angry devourer hatchlings lashing out at the invading forces, barbs and venom flying through the air. Before she had a chance to shatter the last sonic emitter, Liana found herself being knocked off her feet by a well-aimed blast of flame.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ she swore silently as she proceeded to roll around, attempting to smother the flames. Once the fire had died down, she glanced around wildly for the source, her gaze locking down on a Flame shaman flanked by a few dredge oscillators.

"Show no mercy!" the shaman barked with a laugh, another fireball beginning to form in his hands.

Liana gritted her teeth as she grappled for her sword-swearing in several languages under her breath-when a sound like thunder shattered through the air. The shaman let out a howl of pain as he clawed desperately at a sticky substance that clung to his fur, a pungent smell wafting through the air.

_Buckshot and lye? Only person I know who uses that is-!_

**_"For the Legions!"_ **

Liana immediately snapped her head behind her just in time to see a female charr leap over her, driving the butt of her rifle into the shaman's face. Three more charr came bounding in after her, the air immediately filled with pistol fire and the clanking sound of turrets activating. The leader of the charge-a charr sporting the fur and markings akin to that of a snow leopard and golden eyes-pulled back for a moment to haul the human ranger back to her feet.

"You're not sleeping on the job, are you, Commander?" the charr said with a smirk, "This party is just getting started!"

Liana couldn't help but grin as she leapt back into the fray. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Liviana! I didn't know you were in the neighborhood!"

"I wasn't. I was paying the warband a visit when we caught wind of these soft claws attacking the hatchery.  Jumped to the closest waypoint we could get to and hightailed it here."

"Either way, the help is definitely appreciated! Let's send these louts crawling back to wherever they came from!"

The arrival of Liviana and her warband turned the odds around in favor of the two rangers, and it wasn't long before the hatchery was cleared. As soon as the fighting died down, Rox quickly made her way over to a wounded charr sporting the colors of the Blood Legion.

"You there. I'm here on Tribune Brimstone's orders," she exclaimed as she started to tend to his injuries, "Report!"

"Sithio Quicklash of the Lash Warband," the charr responded with a grunt, wincing slightly as Rox examined his wounds, "We had no warning. They came out of the ground before we could sound the alarm. Dredge and Flame Legion."

"Your warband?"

"Was stationed here, yeah. Some are dead, but the others barricaded themselves behind the south gate. Here's the key. The invaders were in pursuit. We have to-!"

"You're wounded," Rox interrupts him, "You stay here and warn away anyone else who comes. We'll go."

"Yeah, we've got this, Sithio," Liana adds, giving the charr a reassuring look, "Besides, the hatchlings are going to need someone to protect them while we press forward."

Liviana soon approached the three, slinging her rifle over her shoulder. "Hatchery is secure for now. I'll have Cimmara and Luccia stay behind to give our friend here some back up while we head for the training grounds."

"Good idea, Vivi. We could definitely use a hand," Liana replied before turning to face the ranger beside her, "Rox, this is Liviana Gearseeker, Centurion of the Seeker warband and Warmaster in the Vigil. Liviana, this is Rox. I'm helping her complete a task for Tribune Brimstone."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, soldier," Liviana greeted respectively, offering the gladium a salute, "I'll be honest, I'm surprised you didn't have backup. This isn't really a mission that can be pulled off by two people."

Rox pulled herself to full height as she returned the salute. "I'm trying out for Tribune Brimstone's warband. This is without a doubt a test he wants me to complete."

Liviana proceeded to let out a low whistle, clearly impressed. "The Stone warband, eh? That's not an easy one to get into. You and your pet will need all the luck you can get."

Confusion spread across the younger charr's face. "Pet? I'm sorry, but I don't have a pet."

"Well, it looks like you do now," the engineer replied, pointing to something behind Rox.

Both Liana and Rox spun around to find a pale white devourer hatchling standing near the charr ranger, chittering slightly as it stared up at Rox, as if awaiting a command.

"Burn my hide," Rox growled before waving the hatchling off, "Shoo! Go back to your nest!"

More chittering, although the devourer seems content with ignoring that specific order as it began to circle around the charr.

"Listen. I can't take care of you right now."

Even more chittering.

"Oh, for rust's sake. Shoo! Git! I don't want another pet!"

Liana had to clap her hand over her mouth in attempt to hold back the burst of laughter bubbling up inside of her.  "Hate to tell you, Rox, but I think you've been adopted."

Rox let loose a grumbling noise before turning her attention towards the training area. "We better get going. The longer these bastards are lurking around here, the more damage they'll be able to cause."

"All too true. Lead the way, Rox," Liviana rumbled, "Time to send these softclaws running. Reeva! You're with me and the Commander!"

"You got it, Boss!"

The quartet immediately began their charge towards the training grounds, Rox having to stop every once in awhile in attempt to shoo the devourer hatchling away to no avail. As soon as they reached the gate, the charr ranger began to unlock it with the key Sithio had given them, only to freeze as if she had been dunked in ice water, a snarl tugging at her muzzle.

"Something's not right. Do you smell that?"

Liana began to sniff at the air, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "It reeks of sulfur around here."

"That means Flame Legion," Rox growled as she undid the lock and threw the gate open, "They're near. Be sure to stay close."

No sooner had Rox said those words did a wave of Flame Legion come crashing towards them, the sound of roaring flame being met with bullets and clashing steel shattering through the air. When the last Flame Legion fell to a ground, a portal similar to the one that had been in Cragstead appeared, revealing a dredge armored and geared similar to the shaman Liana and Braham had fought.

"Surrender, female!" the dredge barked, "You're outnumbered and outgunned!"

A smirk began to form on Rox's face. "I don't think so. I've seen things scarier then you come out of my pet."

Liana couldn't help but laugh. "Think I fought skritt more intimidating than him as well!"

The dredge let out an agitated shout before he began lobbing fireballs- _A spellcasting dredge? That's new_ -at the group. While he lacked the precision and skill that the shamen of Flame possessed, he was still a threat as the four split up to avoid being struck. Liana could hear Reeva shouting curses as she ducked behind an overturned cart. From where she was hunkered down, she could see Liviana and Rox picking off countless numbers of reinforcements, Nyla and the devourer darting about as they attacked their targets. For every one that the two seemed to strike down, it seemed three or four more seem would take their place.

_If we can get to the wise-guy calling the shots, we may have a chance to send them on the run. How are we going to get to him though with him lobbing fire around like confetti?_

"Commander!"

Liana snapped her attention towards Liviana, the engineer waving her over frantically.

"I think I know how we can turn the tide in our favor," Liviana hissed, holding up a grenade in her hand.

Liana glanced down at the explosive, frowning as she recognized what type it was. "Flash grenades don't work on dredge, though. They're immune to blinding attacks."

"I thought so as well," the engineer growled, "But I accidentally tossed one of these at him and it looked like it might have an affect on him."

"Looks like whatever magic they've been dabbling in robbed them of that immunity," Rox added, "Throw a handful or two at him, and we might be able to get a clear shot at him without worrying about him scorching our hides off."

Liana pondered for a moment before giving the two a nod. "Worth a shot. Let's do this!"

With a howl, Liviana sprung up, lobbing the flash grenades at the dredge spellcaster. A popping sound could be heard, accompanied by several bright flashes that left the dredge stumbling about, disoriented.

 _Probably regretting the choices leading up to this moment right now, pal_ Liana thought as she darted out from behind cover, greatsword at the ready as she sprinted towards her target.

The dredge was able to gain focus long enough to see the pommel of the sword strike him between the eyes, the force knocking him flat on his back. Sparks began to fly from his hands as he began to summon another fireball, only for them to die as quickly as they appeared as Liana drove the sword into his chest.

She hardly noticed the remaining forces fleeing as Liviana's warband gave chase, her attention instead focused on the damage that had been left behind. Fallen soldiers of the Blood Legion were scattered around the grounds of the hatchery along with several devourer warbeasts, no doubt all of them had gone down fighting tooth and nail against the invasion that claimed them.

_This is just like what happened to Cragstead, if not worse. Spirits, who could have even imagine something like this happening?_

"We're too late," Rox growled in frustration, her words tearing Liana from her thoughts as the charr moved to stand beside the human ranger.

Liana grimaced. "Blast it. At least we were able to save Sithio and the hatchlings."

"Look, treadmarks. Footprints. They took some of the workers away, alive."

The human's eyes immediately snapped towards the marks in question on the ground. Whoever had been taken alive definitely put up quite a fight before being dragged off.

_More prisoners. Just like Dad. Raven's beak, I hope they're okay..._

"I have to secure the hatchery, but then I'm going to track them down. When I find out where they took the prisoners, I'll contact you-Hey, are you alright?"

Liana was torn from her thoughts by Rox's question, turning to see the charr kneeling right next to her, a look of slight concern on her face.

"Wha-? Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. I'm alright, Rox."

"Are you sure? You look like someone walked across your grave."

Liana bit her lip nervously as she stared up at the charr, her mind racing as struggled to put her thoughts into words.

"I....right before I spoke with you at the Black Citadel, I was returning from helping out with a similar problem in the Shiverpeaks. A homestead had fallen under attack by a group exactly like the one that attacked this hatchery. Prisoners were taken, too.....one of them being my father."

The concern soon turned to sympathy as Rox proceeded to clasp Liana on the shoulder. "I'm sorry....I hope you're able to find him."

"So do I," she replied, biting back the tears that were threatening to escape her, "I mean, he's a tough old cuss, but still."

"Hey, if he's as tough as you, I'm willing to bet he'll be causing some trouble for these skritt heads," Rox said with a grin, "Might be even fighting his way to freedom right now."

Liana couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Wouldn't put it past him. He's not one to back down from a fight."

The two were soon joined by Liviana, rifle shouldered while she carried one of the weapons several of the charr and dredge had been wielding.

"Hatchery seems secure for now. My warband's scouring for stragglers at the moment," the engineer replied before handing the bizarre weapon-a rifle of some sort-to Liana, "Thought you might want to bring this to your colleagues at the Priory. I'm grabbing a few to study myself, but it looks like the Flame Legion and dredge combined their tech together."

Liana took ahold of the rifle and glanced over it with a critical eye. "You're right. My fellow scholars will definitely want to look at this. I'm not sure if I even heard of something like this happening before. An alliance between the two is something new altogether."

"I'll be informing my superiors within the Vigil about this as well. A combined force like this does not bode well, especially with the dragons breathing down our necks."

"Let them know they're taking prisoners as well. If we find out where they're taking them, we'll definitely need Vigil steel in order to spring a rescue."

Liviana nodded grimly before saluting both Liana and Rox as she turned to leave. "I'll be sure to do that. Fight well, Commander. And best of luck joining the Stone Warband, Rox."

Both rangers bid her farewell before they began to head back to check on Sithio, who Liana could tell had managed to get on his feet and was able to walk around from where he stood.

"By the way," Rox exclaimed, stopping in her track and staring at Liana with a raised brow, "Why was she calling you 'Commander'? I don't recall the Durmond Priory having such a rank in their order."

Liana bit her lip slightly, avoiding eye contact with the charr. "It's.....It's a bit of a long story. One I promise to share once we find out where those prisoners are."

Rox let out a _hm_ sound as she glanced her over, a frown tugging at her muzzle. After what seemed like an hour she proceeded to shrug before continuing on her way.

"Alright, then. I'll be holding you to that. Till then, I'll contact you once I find out where they're taking everyone," she stated before glancing down at the devourer hatchling still tailing after her, " Right now, I need to find this guy something to eat."

"Sounds like a good idea. Catch you later, Rox."

Liana watched both the charr and devourer dart off towards the direction of the hatchery before continuing on her way towards Sithio, mind racing with numerous questions.

_First Cragstead, now this hatchery. What are they after? What are they hoping to achieve?_

She paused for a moment to glance down at the hybrid tech she clutched in her hands.

_What-or Who, even-convinced the dredge and the Flame Legion to join forces in the first place?_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! I also welcome any advice on improving my writing as well!


End file.
